Un poco de tu sangre
by arashipotter
Summary: [OneShot] Pareja adentro Un cuerpo en su ventana, decidida a dar su vida para compartirla al lado de aquél ser tan misterioso durante siglos,solo necesita... un poco de su sangre.


**Hello a todos! bueno sé que no he subido los demás capitulos de los otros fics, y enéste se darán cuenta el por que, bueno... la imaginación se largo junto con la inspiración y la motivación... así que éste mini escrito fue una invención de uin momento en el que estaba enojada con mis padres (no pregunten por que me salen éste tipo de cosas después de las riñas -.-) peor bueno, espero algun comentario de ustedes (si alguien llega a leerlo claro) asi que ciao ciao!**

Sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna en mi rostro, la sangrienta luna me ilumina.

Mientras te observo, sentado en la ventana, dejando que tu suave piel sea iluminada por la hermana nocturna. Con tu oscura mirada, cargada de la más sublime sensualidad, seducción.

Bajas, con tal elegancia, que ni el más sofisticado de los reyes podría hacerlo. Mientras el viento juega con tus cabellos, dejando ver tu pálido rostro, como la más frágil de las porcelanas.

Te acercas, lentamente, a cada paso, enciendes más el fuego dentro de mí, pasión, deseo…

Como un galante endemoniado, empañando mi ser de la más grande y exquisita lujuria que podría gobernar en éste maldito mundo.

Me miras fijamente y mientras que tus ojos me llevan a la tierra de las ilusiones de la cual no conseguiré escapar hasta el final de mis días, tus colmillos relucen en una sonrisa cargada de una maldad tan deliciosa que me seduces aun más, ambos objetos causantes de tantas muertes brillan ante la luz del astro que nos ilumina en mi habitación.

Y por alguna extraña razón siento que ya estaba destinada a encontrarme aquí contigo, con un demonio que sólo desea mi cuerpo y mi vida. Con ésos ojos que me muestran lo que en verdad quiero: placer nocturno a tu lado.

Y cuando comienzas a tomarme en tus brazos, aun con esa sonrisa reluciendo en tus labios, se que es hora de llegar a tu mundo y es aquí cuando te lo pido, que me dejes permanecer a tu lado… por siempre. Tu semblante no cambia para nada y es lo que me asusta, y en ves de darme una respuesta clara, sólo respondes inclinándote sobre mi cuerpo y lamiendo mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel responda de una manera nunca antes conocida para mí.

Ríes por lo bajo ante mi reacción y esa tenue risa que sale de tu seductora y sensual boca me enciende más… lo sé, soy sucia, peor ante ti…seré todo.

- No temas a mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza, únete a la travesía de la lujuria que recorre el planeta y fúndete con mi sangre para que seamos uno solo…por toda la eternidad-

Tus palabras hacen que mi cuerpo deje de vacilar y comienzo a mostrarte el camino hacia mi vida.; retirando la prenda que cubre mi cuello y que espera impaciente por la llegada de tus colmillos.

Sonríes. Con tanto encanto que comienzas a derretirme. ¿Pero qué digo¡Si ya lo has hecho desde hace siglos! Desde la primera ves que me mordiste y acabaste con mi vida… ¿Qué cómo lo recuerdo? Simples sueños de vidas pasadas.

Noto la emoción en tus hermosos ojos nocturnos. Y en cuanto retiro mi mano del lugar, das paso a tu tarea.

Sí…siento como tus colmillos penetran en mi piel…como tu boca se apega con tanto anhelo a mi carne para así comenzar arrebatarme la vida que tanto han cuidado mis padres desde que era una niña, desde aquellos tiempos en los que me visitabas en los sueños y en los que me espiabas desde mi balcón… cada noche…

Y cuando aferras tus manos a mis cuerpo para sostenerme mientras yo siento como mi aliento se va con tu disfrute, sé que no me dejarás morir, que permitirás que ésta noche mi mano tome la tuya en mi umbral, que no te irás solo si no en mi compañía.

Pero… paras ¿por qué? Siento que mi cuerpo golpea el suelo y te veo retroceder con un semblante de terror y culpa en tu rostro y me miras…me miras…temes. No logro articular palabra alguna.

Caes al suelo aterrorizado, con el rostro oculto detrás de tus largas y hermosas manos; lentamente mueves los labios y de ellos sale una palabra que causa en mí un pánico que en mi vida había sentido…

- N…no…- intento moverme para poder verte con más facilidad, pero mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado que ni eso se me es permitido. Vuelves a hablar.

- No puedo hacerte esto… - te acercas solo un poco – no puedo darte mi maldición…no puedo hacer que dejes la vida que has llevado durante éstos años para que vengas conmigo a sufrir una eternidad en las tinieblas de la ciudad…te amo demasiado como para hacerte eso… no… no puedo…-

Vuelves a llevar tus manos a tu rostro y por primera ves… desde tu vida que me relataste, desde que te conozco, lloras…tan desconsoladamente que me siento desesperada por no poder ayudarte.

Te detienes un segundo para mirar tus manos y te quedas tan sorprendido como yo… tus lágrimas, la sangre las ha sustituido y así… con esa expresión de sorpresa y tristeza perfectamente mezclada me miras.

- ¿Ves? No…no quiero que te conviertas en esto…en un demonio que llora sangre, en algo que depende de la vida de otros para continuar, algo que asesina por necesidad y voluntad, un hijo del diablo que está condenado a vagar por la tierra cada noche…no… por favor no…-

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano de mi parte logro pronunciar tu nombre…

- Sa…Sasuke…- y siguiendo esa palabra continúo hablando- por favor…quiero estar contigo, si me amas…tanto como tu lo dices… entonces déjame estar junto a ti, ya que es lo que más deseo, no por placer…no por lujuria…-

No sabes qué hacer y lo noto en tu expresión…

- Por favor…- te pido y extiendo mi mano para que la tomes.

Una última lágrima cae de tus hermosos ojos y lentamente tomas mi mano. Te acercas lo suficiente para tomarme en brazos de nuevo y mirarme directo a los ojos.

- Perdóname -

- No hay nada que perdonar-

Y de nuevo te siento dentro de mi, arrebatándome la vida que me queda, sintiendo el mayor de los placeres… la vida que se va, un calor tan delicioso que recorre todo mi cuerpo…al igual que el tuyo, y en cuanto ves que mi cuerpo ya no responde y siento como mi corazón comienza a hacer esfuerzo por latir, me dejas delicadamente en el suelo y con una uña, haces un corte lo suficientemente profundo y grande en tu muñeca para permitir que la sangre pase sin problemas y me das a beber de ella.

Que dulce y plácida puede ser tu sangre, bebo…más y más, sintiendo que tú vas dentro de ella, abarcando cada ápice de mi cuerpo y cuando menos me doy cuenta, arrebatas tu mano de mi boca y yo me quejo… no quería dejar esa exquisita sensación.

- Así será…noche tras noche, año tras años…siglo tras siglo…- puedo ver como en tu cara hay una pequeña parte de arrepentimiento, pero también de satisfacción, una nueva criatura. Me pongo en pie y tomo tu mano.

- Así es como tiene que ser… ahora soy como tu, como muchos mas… pero la diferencia, es que yo soy sólo tuya. – Sonríes y me besas, compartimos el sabor de tu sangre en un beso tan apasionado como lo será nuestras vidas…el resto de los siglos que vagaremos juntos.

----------------------------------------

OK ¿Qué tal? Un asco? apesta? maravillozamente detestable? ustedes diganmelo. Reviews por favor XD.


End file.
